


Happiness doubled, twice.

by Andramion



Series: Zine works [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu!! Siblings Zine 2017, M/M, Wedding Preparations, just little brothers being happy for their big siblings really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: Written for Haikyuu!! Siblings Zine 2017: It's all in the family.Tsukishima and Tanaka help out with their siblings' wedding preparations.





	Happiness doubled, twice.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Siblings Zine, and I had the best time working on this collab with Chiptrillino!
> 
> Please find Chip's art [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/chiptrillino/status/939831094043607040) and [here on Tumblr](url) (tumblr link currently unavailable, will be added soon).
> 
> You can view and download the full zine [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ToI4Jp2dtSNyw3nm41J_0VzUL4CdBgAY/view).
> 
> Please enjoy!

“How about this one?”

Kei turns around at his brother’s voice, just as the curtain to the fitting room opens.

Akiteru looks smart in this well-cut black suit, very western and stylish, but his tie is crooked and his expression unsure.

“Do _you_ like it?” Kei asks, before either of their parents can comment.

“Kei,” their dad starts, but Kei ignores it as he walks over to his brother to straighten the tie and pull at the vest until it’s sitting right on Akiteru’s shoulders.

“That’s the most important thing here,” Kei tells him, and Akiteru looks up with a wry edge to his smile.

“No, I think it’s more important that _Saeko_ likes it.”

“Maybe you should both like it,” Kei’s mother interrupts, walking up and tapping Kei on the elbow to get him to step back. She pats Akiteru’s sides and smiles. “You look very handsome, sweetheart. Saeko-san is going to love it. I think we’re done here for now?”

Akiteru hums, turning to look in the mirror again. “I do like this one. I’ll change and we can go the café, I don’t want to arrive later than the others.” He steps back into the fitting room, closing the curtain.

“Have the two of you decided on what you’ll wear during the ceremony?” Kei asks, picking up his messenger bag and hanging it across his chest. He gestures to his parents, mouths ‘ _keep him busy’_ and his mother gives him a thumbs-up.

While Akiteru talks about how Saeko still hasn’t figured out whether she wants to wear a kimono or have her wedding on dress the whole time, Kei listens with only half an ear as he slips out to the front room and follows a clerk to the counter. That is where the others find him once Akiteru finishes changing.

Kei can see him eye the wallet in Kei’s hand.

“Kei?” Akiteru watches him put it back into his bag, and narrows his eyes. “What did you b-”

“Your suit,” Kei interrupts him, “It’s my present for your wedding.”

He ignores the wetness seeping into his shoulder as Akiteru hugs him tightly, thanking him for the suit and squeezing him so hard it leaves Kei a little breathless. He doesn’t mention how much he likes that Akiteru asked him to be here today, doesn’t say how glad he is to see Akiteru like this: so different from how Kei found him in his bedroom years and years ago, heart heavy and voice raw with frustration. Happy, settled, excited for what’s to come.

Instead, he winds his arms around his brother and hugs him back.

* * *

“Ryuu-chan!”

Ryuunosuke scowls at the nickname. He turns around to tell Suzume-san to cut it out already, but before he can even finish saying _I told you to stop calling me that_ , Saeko hollers his name from the fitting room.

“Ryuu! You need to see this one!”

With a sigh, Ryuunosuke shakes off the tension in his body and moves away from the wall to join Saeko’s friends again. Mayumi is blocking his view of Saeko’s dress, fussing over her, but as soon as she steps aside, Ryuunosuke gets a full view of Saeko’s beaming smile first, the dress second.

“What do you think, what do you think?” Saeko urges him, walking over and twirling around in front of him.

“You sure that’s a wedding dress?” Ryuunosuke asks, earning him a slap on the arm. Saeko pouts for a second, but can’t seem to keep the smile off of her face.

“It’s a _red_ wedding dress!” she exclaims, turning side to side for him again.

“I can see that.” He looks it over again. “It’s ah,” he gestures at the skirt, “very flowy. I like the frill… things.”

“The embroidery,” Suzume-san giggles next to him, but Ryuunosuke tries to ignore it.

The dress makes his sister look less tiny: it’s strapless, tight around the waist, and the skirt reaches all the way down to the floor. It’s poofy, but not too much. The beads in the _embroidery_ reach down in tendrils and the top layer of fabric is slightly see-through, showing the darker red skirt under it.

It’s a looker, demanding attention, though it’s not like Saeko has ever had a problem standing out from the crowd.

“It’s very _you_ ,” Ryuunosuke decides in the end, figuring that’s the best commentary he can give when it comes to bridal fashion.

Saeko’s grin only grows bigger and she turns to her friends.

“See, _this_ is why I had to bring him. Mayumicchi, Suzume, this is it. This is _the dress._ ”

Fifteen minutes later and three separate shopping bags for the dress, shoes and accessories heavier, they step outside, and Saeko immediately hooks her arm through Ryuunosuke’s.

“Thank you for coming with,” she stage-whispers as her friends walk ahead of them. “I know it wasn’t that interesting, but I’m glad you came along. You’re the best little brother in the world.”

“I think Akiteru-san would disagree.”

Saeko flashes him a grin again and pats his arm before letting go.

“I’m willing to fight him on it.”

* * *

“Thank god, you’re finally here.”

Kei looks over his parents’ heads to see Ryuu holding open the cafe’s door. Ryuu moves aside to let the other Tsukishimas shuffle inside, then steps out, pulling Kei around the corner.

“Hello to you too,” Kei tells him, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Ryuu looks distraught, in that particular way he does whenever Saeko starts telling embarrassing stories about him, and Kei wishes he’d arrived sooner.

“Nee-chan’s friends are _killing me_ ,” Ryuu complains, crowding Kei and resting his forehead on Kei’s shoulder. “Mayu-chan is the same as always, but as soon as Suzume-san is there…” Ryuu shudders against his chest and Kei wraps one arm around him, patting him on the back. “She just keeps asking about _everything_.”

“It’s because you look too handsome,” Kei says, running his other hand up and down Ryuu’s side, pinching the fabric of his clothing. “Seriously, what’s with the vest, I thought that was only for our nights out.”

“It’s a special occasion.”

Kei laughs when he hears the petulant pout in Ryuu’s voice.

“Well, now that my dad is here, I’m pretty sure the embarrassing stories will change subject to Akiteru. You’ve been saved.”

“Unless you decide to dig for some more dirt on me.”

“I think that after eight years I know most of it already,” Kei retorts, and this time Ryuu lets out a short laugh too. For a moment, Kei allows himself to enjoy standing there, but then he nudges Ryuu off of him and kisses his cheek. “Are you ready to go back?”

“And watch your dad and nee-chan tag-team to embarrass your brother?” Ryuu raises an eyebrow, running a hand over his head.

“I thought it would be a yes,” Kei laughs, squeezing Ryuu’s shoulder once before walking back to the entrance. Inside, both his family and Saeko’s party are sat around two tables at the side of the café, mismatched tables and chairs pushed together to create enough space to seat eight people.

They’ve left two spots on the padded bench for the two of them, and Ryuu gently pushes Kei in front of him so he takes the seat next to Saeko’s friend. Quick introductions are made before the conversation continues, and Kei leans against Ryuu’s side until the waiter starts filling the table with a pot of tea, cups of coffee and a plate of cake for everyone.

As soon as his and Ryuu’s cakes are set down in front of them, Kei raises an eyebrow at Ryuu.

“I told them to get strawberry shortcake for both of us when I went to meet you at the door,” Ryuu explains, but it just makes Kei more confused.

“You don’t like strawberries,” Kei states, taking a bite of his cake. Ryuu just shrugs and grabs his fork, wriggling the strawberry off the top of the cake and dropping it on Kei’s plate.

“You do,” is all Ryuu says.

Kei looks up when Akiteru speaks.

“Okay, I agree, that _is_ cute.” Akiteru looks at Kei when he says it, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth, just above the rim of his tea cup. Saeko-san laughs and leans back into her own chair.

“I _told_ you, Aki, Ryuu is the best little brother.”

“I don’t think so, Kei definitely is. Ryuunosuke-kun can be the best little brother-in-law instead.”

Kei tries to tune out the engaged couple’s bragging contest as much as he can, but his dad still teases him over the redness of his cheeks; his mum asks Ryuu about their new apartment and whether he’s taking care of Kei; Kei watches Ryuu smile softly at his sister when she tells Akiteru about her dress, and Akiteru looks just as smitten with her as he did the first time he brought her around the house all those years ago.

And though he’ll only say this once, during his speech at Akiteru’s wedding, Kei is nothing but happy for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave me a comment, I do adore hearing your thoughts!


End file.
